Don't get attached
by my star will shine bright
Summary: brother turns violent,yuna finds a child,paine has a crush on barali,rikku is rikku just like kimarhi said, shinra sends someone off to live with gippal, wakka and lulu try to help.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE **_

Yuna, Rikku and Paine where on the Calm Lands. (JUST AFTER HELPING CLASKO) "I'm glad that's over with." Rikku said sounding tired out. "I hope I never see another fiend again!" The hyperactive Al bhed complained.

"Come on Rikku it's good practice." Paine told her acting unnatrually cheerful. "No it's not!" Rikku shouted playfully. "Yes it is!" Paine decided to go along with the game like she usally did. "NO IT'S NOT!" Rikku shouted. "Will you guy's shut up!" Yuna shouted at them, startling them both. Her usally sweet voice now strict.

"Why Yunie?" Rikku asked in her bubbly voice. "Do you hear that?" Yuna asked. "Sounds like someone crying?"

"Yuna, people cry all the time." Came Paines voice sounding rather anoyed. "Aw! Sounds like a kid crying! We gotta go se what the matter is!" Riku said running off towards the noise.

The three girls ran towards the crying and the crying took them to a wall where a Drake was growling at something.

"A Drake!" Rikku shrieked grabbing her daggers. "Lets fight!" Paine shouted running towards the fiend swored in hand. "Then where's the crying coming from?" Yuna asked herself grabbing her guns from her belt.

Rikku pushed her daggers into the Drakes scales and winced at hearing it roar in pain. "Rikku look out, behind you!" Paine called over her shoulder as the Drake swung it's tale in Rikku's direction. But Yuna soon killed it off with trigger happy.

"YES!" Rikku and Paine shouted out of victory as the fiend burst into pyreflys. "Yuna?" Paine asked in confusion. Yuna was kneeling down looking at the ground her face full of worry.

"Yunie? You inspecting the wall or something?" Rikku asked. "Hey are you listening!" Paine and Rikku's confusion soon ebbed away replaced by worry when Yuna stood up with a small girl in her arms.

"So this is where the noise was coming from?" Paine said in shock. "Is she alive?" Rikku asked hiding behind Paine.

"She's cold and has a fever. We have to get her to the airship." Yuna said running towards the celsius.

"So... let me get this right... You heard crying, found the kid who was being attacked by a Drake and then bought her here?" Buddy said facing the three girls.

"I do not like her." Brother complained in his anoying voice. "Brother! Cra'c zicd y lremt!" (SHE'S JUST A CHILD!) "I do not care! She reminds me of someone!" Before the argument could continue Shinra walked in with Yuna.

"She alright!" Riku asked agrivated by Brother.

"We gave her some potions to break her fever." Yuna said looking at everyone. "I got the blood test here! Now we can figure out who her parents are." Shinra said going over to his computer.

"Do you think her parents are worried about her?" Rikku questioned. "Who know's if she has any." Paine replyed. "Where are those test results?" Yuna asked impationtly. Just then Barkeep came out the door holding the now awake childs hand. "Child finish sleeping." He said in his Hypello like voice. "That's great!" Rikku shouted excitedly. "Child ish very shy. She refush to talksh." Barkeep explained looking at the child hiding behind his leg. She had brown hair tied into an plat with a red ribbon tied at the top and a red hairband at the bottom, she whore a white long necked t shirt and white skirt.

"Ok, thank you Barkeep." Yuna said reaching out and picking the child up. "Any time mish Yuna." He said walking back to the cabin.

"Hello im Yuna. What's you're name?" She asked putting the young child on the floor only to have her run up to her leg hide her face in it and squeeze it to death.

"Oh... let me guess her name I know loads of good names!" Rikku said bouncing from foot to foot. "Is it Akima?" Lukily she got a reasponse by the girl shaking her head.

"Here let me try." Paine said. "No way Djose what do you know about names?" Rikku argued.

In the end a whole hour went by. "I give up." Rikku sighed. "I've been through almost every name I can think of." Then Paine said "Let me try. Is it Marlene?" Yuna heard a small squeek come from her leg. "What was that?" Yuna asked. "Yes." The child spoke. "Huh? Your names Marlene? But I went through every name I could think of!" Paine walked up to Rikku and said "Explaines why you didn't get it then if you had to think." Paine teased. "Hey what's that supposed to mean." Rikku shouted running after Paine.

"Blood result's are in!" Shinra shouted to get over the noise.

"How can this be!" Yuna shrieked finding out who her father was. "This can't get out!" Paine said shocked. "Ur puo." Buddy said. "Seymour had a daughter!" Rikku screamed.

"Marlene! Who is your daddy?" Yuna asked her. "I don't know." She replyed in a low voice. Just then Brother walked in. He had been listning all along. "So... Marlene is evil maniacs daughter?" Brother said bitterly. "So I guess that you are going to get rid of the Al bhed race like your father did try." Brother asked her coming down to her level and poking her in the stomach causing her to hide behind Yuna's leg again.

"Brother! your scaring her!" Rikku scoulded him stomping on his foot. "I do not want that... uh... Monster to be on my airship!" He shouted. "Brother you're getting a bit carried away." Buddy said trying to get him to stop.

Soon the whole group was in argument. Except Yuna who had decided to take Marlene to the cabin so that she wouldn't get into a state.

"It's ok Marlene." Yuna said trying to calm Marlene's sobbing down. "Brother's just stupid. So he say's stupid things." Yuna soothed her as they reached the cabins. "Did I do something wrong?" Marlene sniffed as Yuna set her down on the bed.

"No... You haven't done any thing wrong." Even though Yuna spoke kindly to her Marlene continued to cry. "I want my mommy." She sobbed. "Well... Where is your mommy? If you tell me We can find her." Yuna explained. "She's on the Farplane." Marlene said and cryed even harder.

"Oh Marlene I'm sorry." Yuna apologised hugging Marlene.

In the end Marlene cryed herself to sleep beliving that everything was her falt. It was 9:00 now and Yuna had put Marlene under the covers and made her way back to the bridge.

"Ahhh... Yuna! I was so worried about you! I tried to come save you but these freaks here wouldn't let me!" Brother complained trying to stand up... which was hard because he had Buddy and Rikku sitting on him. "Who you calling a freak you big ol' freak!" Rikku said.

"Save me from what?" Yuna asked him. "You know the monster... daughter of the blue haired freak!" Brothe said finally getting up.

"Is that what you think she is! A monster!" Yuna shouted at him startling everyone, this wasn't the quiet shy little Yuna they knew. "I have spent hours with her trying to stop her crying for her mother! And you say that she is a monster and you hate her for what her father did! How would you react if someone said that you where just like your father!" Yuna shouted at him at the top of her lungs.

Yuna now extremly angery stomped out of the room. But before she walked out the door she turned around and said "You'd better get used to her being around cause she isn't going anywhere since her mother is on the farplane."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next morning everyone was hoping that Yuna was in a better mood. Marlene had fallen asleep next to Yuna, after having a horrible nightmare. Brother had been cowering in fear of his sister and Paine and fallen asleep in the corner.

"Man. I sure hope Yunie's not mad. When she's mad she's more scarier than you Paine." Rikku said. "Thank's alot Rikku. To be quite honest she had every reason to be upset." Paine replyed kicking Brother in the shin. "OUCH!" He screamed rubbing his leg. Why did you do that?" Brother asked standing up and trying to look serious but just making himself look more and more stupid. "Just making sure you know the pain that you caused that night. And I hardly touched you!" Paine scoulded him trying not to laugh at the look on his face.

"Hey Paine." Rikku said waving a hand in front of her face. "What is it pipsqueek?" Paine asked adding her own sense of humor. "Ok, first of all never call me pipsqueek, second, I took notise of Marlene's outfit yestoday. Dosen't look like she has a home, and if she dosen't have a home then she dosen't have any other clothes." Rikku said scratching her face with her index finger. "So?" Paine said putting her hands on her hips. "So! So! Are you stupid or something to even be able to see what I'm trying to get at? If she has no other clothes then we're going to take her clothes shopping!" Rikku shouted. "Ok. You didn't have to shout. And what do you mean by ' we'? I don't do clothes shopping!" Paine argued walking away she heard Rikku call after her. "But I don't wanna go on my own! I want another adult with me that isn't a guy!" Paine just carried on walking and called back. "Take Yuna!"

In the cabin Yuna was asking Marlene question's. "When's your birthday?" Yuna asked the small girl sitting on the end of her bed. Yuna was holding a note pad writing down anything that Marlene told her. "The first of May." Came Marlene's reply. "Ok. How old are you?" Yuna asked her. "Six and a half." She said. "Ok where do you..." Yuna started but couldn't finish her question because Rikku came running up the stairs shouting Yuna's name.

"What is it Rikku?" Yuna asked her putting down her note pad and pen. "I'm gonna take Marlene clothes shopping. Do you wanna come? Please say yes cause like Paine is toataly being selfish and won't come!" Rikku shouted excitedly. "Ok! We can dress her up and buy her some toys aswell." Yuna said excitedly. "Oh look here come's anoying spoiled Paine." Rikku said looking at the stairs where Paine was walking.

"And for the last time Rikku. I'm-not-going!" Paine said. Well I can force you to come. I have your diary. And you wouldn't want Barali to find out your feelings for him. Even though you two would make a cute couple." Rikku teased turning around and waiting for a reply. "Oh no! no! no! no! no! no! You can not ever tell him!" Paine panicked for the first time she was letting her guard down. "Oh Paine! You have a crush on Barali?" Yuna said out of shock. "Paine and Barali sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marrige them comes the baby in the baby carrige!" Rikku sang running around in circles with Paine chasing her. "All ya gotta do is come shopping and your secret will never get out!" Rikku said quite pleased of herself. "Fine." Paine moaned and stormed to the bridge.

Rikku had said that they start in Besaid for the materials so that when they get back to the airship she could make different outfits.

"Can we go see Lulu and Wakka?" Rikku asked bouncing on her toes. "Sure!" Yuna said. Following Paine who was making her way toward the village. "Who are Lulu and Wakka?" A little voice asked. "Lulu and Wakka used to look after me. I think you'll like them, don't worry they'll like you to." Yuna answered.

In the village Rikku had already explained about Marlene. "Wha--!" Wakka shouted. "So then... Seymour did have a daughter." The pregnant mage said thoughtfully. "Hey ya does the kid even look like him? And where is she?" Wakka asked. "She's with Yunie. Look here they come now!" Rikku said looking at Yuna who was coming down the hill holding Marlene's hand.

"Look, that's Lulu and that's Wakka." Yuna told Marlene taking her down to meet them.

After Rikku had gone around the shops and spent hundreds of gil on the material Lulu had invited them all to her place for a while. It was at least 8:00 now and Yuna could tell that Marlene was getting tired.

"Bedtime Marlene." Yuna said picking up the small child. "I'll take her back to the airship. You guy's can stay here while I tuck her in." Yuna explained walking out the flap to the large tent.

"They seem close ya... how long did you say the kid's been with you?" Wakka asked. "We only found her yestoday." Rikku said. "Yeah. Since we found her Yuna's been real close to her." Paine carried on. "I'm worried." Lulu seriously said. "About what Lu? It's nice ta see Yuna find someone else to keep her ocupied." Wakka asked. "I mean... if something happens to Marlene. Like if the Guado find out and want her to learn how to lead Guado salam. How would she take being separated from her." Lulu explained frowning. "Oh I never thought of that." Rikku said looking at Paine. "Figures. The Al bhed never think. You should've heard Brother. I've never seen Yuna so mad." Paine exclaimed. Rikku who had stopped thinking and listened to what Paine said suddenly remembred that she was Al bhed. "Hey I'm Al bhed!" Rikku shouted at Paine who just gave her the look that said ' and you think.'

Before argument could break out Yuna came in. "Hey Yunie... What's so funny?" Rikku asked Yuna who was trying not to laugh. "When I was Putting Marlene in bed, she asked me why Lulu's stomach was so big and asked me if she had ate to much. When I explained about babies she asked me if the babie had ate to much. When I explained about it all she asked me if Wakka was pregnant aswell because she had heard Rikku say that he was getting fat." Yuna laughed followed by everyone else's laughter. But the laughter soon stopped when they heard Brother screaming on the Celsius.

The three girls ran back as quick as they could. They made their way up to the bridge to see Buddy trying to hold a very drunk Brother who was trying to attack Marlene, and Marlene who was being comforted by Shinra.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" All the girls screamed at the top of their lungs. "Brother decided to drink a whole two bottles of whine and then attack Marlene." Buddy said knocking Brother out with a sleep spell. "She's going to have a nice black eye in a few hours. An even bigger one on her stomach." Shina said looking at Marlene's face. "He did hit her quiet hard. She'll be in alot of pain by tomorrow." Buddy said hearing them all gasp. "Why did he do it though?" Rikku asked still shocked by what she had heard. "Brother got drunk rememberd Seymour destroying home and took it out on his daughter." Shinra said.

"Oh Marlene." Yuna said picking up the child and letting her cry on her shoulder. "It's important we get to look at the bruises she has." Shinra told Yuna who was looking at Brother's unmoving body on the floor, wishing that she could beat him up bad.

"I think it's best that we sort this out tomorrow." Paine said.

Yuna took Marlene to bed and tucked her in. Brother was so going to pay the next morning. And at least one thing was certan, Marlene couldn't stay here. Not with Brother anyway.

RE

So what do ya'll think huh? there will be a bit of romance in it. And it will have humour in it too. I NEED SOME STINKING REVIEWS I ACCEPT FLAMES! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The next morning everyone except Brother was at a Gullwing meeting to decide what should happen to Marlene.

"Well we could leave her with Lulu and Wakka." Buddy sugested. "No. Lulu and Wakka are expecting a baby of their own, they might not want her under their feet. And you know Wakka." Yuna said. "Why don't we just vote for a new leader and throw Brother in jail for abuse?" Rikku asked with hope in her voice. "Nah we can't do that. If we do it will set a bad name for the Al bhed." Paine exclaimed. "We could leave her in care of the djose temple. Brother's worst enemy is there, Brother won't even think to look there." Shinra asked. All heads perked up at that idea. "Sounds great!" Rikku said. "We'll take her there as soon as she's ready." Buddy said. "Ok." Yuna said quickly, going to tell Marlene the news.

"So you're going there to get away from Brother." Yuna tryed to explain to the girl curled up in her arms. "But I want to stay with you." She cried. "And I'll come and see you. I really will." Yuna said trying to calm her down. "But what if Brother dosen't let you?" Marlene carried on. "I won't listen to him. I'll force him to let me come." Yuna seemed realeved when Marlene stopped asking. "But what if he's mean to me?" She asked Yuna, putting her back on Yuna's shoulder. "What if who's mean to you? Wait do you mean Gippal?" Yuna asked her, Marlene nodded in reply. "He's nice, you'll like him, Paine know's him, and if Paine got to know him he won't do anything mean." Yuna said, trying to ease Marlene's worries.

"Marlene." Came Paine's voice from the stairs. "It's time to go."

When they got to Djose, Gippal was outside talking to someone in Al bhed.

"Gippal!" Rikku shouted running up to him. "Hey it's Cid's litle girl." Gippal teased messing up her hair. "I have a name." She complained. "We bought another little girl instead." Paine spoke, walking past him. "Huh? Who?" Gippal asked. "She's with Yunie at the moment. It's best we go in your office to talk about her." Rikku said. "Uh ok."

"You see. That's Gippal over there." Yuna told Marlene pointing at Gippal. "He's the man your gonna stay with." Yuna continued. "Come on."

"Seymour's daughter huh? Ok I'll look after her. But the minuite she's trouble she's outta here." Gippal told the three sphere hunters.

"Thank's Gippal." Rikku said walking over to the small girl hiding behind Yuna's leg. "You be a good girl now." Rikku ssaid and hugged her. "You keep us posted." Paine said walking out of Gippal's office. "Well goodbye Marlene. You call me every day. I'll come to see you every friday." Yuna said and hugged Marlene. "But I don't want you to go." She said. "It's ok. Only five day's till then." Yuna spoke. "Ok. I'll miss you." "I'll miss you to. I've gotta go now incase Brother wakes up. Goodbye Marlene." Yuna said walking out the door. "Goodbye ." Marlene called after her.

After they had left Marlene didn't know what to do, so she decided to go outside and play with the monkeys.

"Gippal? Fryd yna oui tuehk uid rana? Ed'c vnaawhk!" An Al bhed asked, wondering why he was out here freezing to death when it was nice and warm inside. " Yuna ryc ycgat sa du dyga lyna uv drec pnyd. Pid dra get taletat du lusa uid rana yht bmyo cu E's cdilg eh dra lmt." Gippal complained. "If you want me to come in so you can get warm why didn't you ask?" Marlene asked him reciving a shocked look from him. "You speak Al bhed!" Gippal asked, shocked that even though her father had tried to wipe the Al bhed off spira, his daughter still knew their language.

"Yes. I know Al bhed. Do you want to go inside?" She asked him, standing up with a baby monkey in her arms. "Yeah. It's cold. Rikku will kill me if you get ill." Gippal said taking the small girl into the building.

In Gippal's office he realised that Marlene still had the baby monkey. "Marlene. You can't have a baby monkey in here." Gippal said.

"Ok. I'll go put it back." Marlene said walking out of the building. "Maybe they got the wrong kid." Gippal said, his face an expression of shock at how easily controlled she was. That could be a good thing or a bad thing.

"Marlene! Don't go off with anyone!" She heard him call after her. "Ok!" She called back.

"Here you go mr monkey." Marlene said, letting the monkey go. Just then she felt a shadow loom over her. "Hi. I'm Nooj. Is Gippal here?" She heard him ask. She nodded her head in reply and watched him go into the building.

"Marlene!" She heard a voice call from the bridge. "Yuna!" She screemed running up to see her. "Rikku says that you can come back to the airship." Yuna said picking the girl up. "I can?" She asked excited. "Yes you can. Paine came up with the idea that you can come to the airship in day and come on mission's with us." Yuna explained. "Would you like that?" She asked with hope in her voice. "Yes! But I gotta go tell Gippal. Hey told me not to go off with anyone."

"Mr Gippal?" Marlene said walking into the office. "Woah! That's the first time anyone's called me Mr before. Just call me Gippal." He asked her. "Yuna's here. She want's to talk to you." Marlene said looking at the stranger in red. "Ok. I'll be back Noojster."

When outside Yuna explained to him about the conditions that had been discused on the airship. "Sure. And are you sure that's Seymour's daughter?" Gippal asked her. "Onehundred persent definate." Yuna said picking up Marlene. "See ya later." Gippal said walking back inside.

"Yay! Marlene's back!" Rikku shouted running in circle's. "What made you change your mind?" Marlene asked Paine. "When you were away Yuna sulked." Paine said remembering the way she had to hold Yuna back from beating Brother up. "You bet! She wouldn't talk to anyone. Appart from Brother and that was just to tell him it was all his falt." Rikku laughed.

Marlene had fallen asleep. The airship was taking her back to Djose, at the moment they were over Besaid. It was 10:00 at night.

"Yuna." Paine said walking up to her. Yuna was taking Marlene to bed. "Yes Paine? Aw, she's so cute when she sleeps." Yuna said clasping her hands together. "I just want to say not to get to attached." Paine said seriously. "What are you talking about?" She asked kissing Marlene on the forehead. "Don't get to attached to Marlene." At those words Yuna's temper flared. She had lost her family, the man she loved and was now being told to let this girl who she had also become attached to, let go. "I've lost almost everthing I love! I love this girl as a daughter!" Yuna screemed. "Which is why we all don't want you to get attached! But I guess were to late." Paine solomly said walking back down stairs. "What do you mean we?" Yuna called after her. "All the Gullwings and Lulu and Wakka." She called back leaving Yuna.

SSoooooo? Tell me what ya'll think! I would like to thank the one person so far who reviewed! Please review1 Before i send u all begging letters! Please. even tell me how rubbish it is.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 5

Yuna had found Tidus and was living with him in Besaid, Marlene was living there as well.

Tidus was only thinking about the idea not knowing how good behaved she was. Him and Yuna had come to an agrement. "She can stay with us. But if she's creepy and horrible then she goes."

At his words Yuna jumped up from her seat and gave him the biggest hug that she could. "Thankyou!" She shouted, happily running off to get Marlene. (Who was playing with the other children.)

"Marlene!"

Marlene dropped the blitz ball she was playing with and ran up to Yuna. "What is it?"

"Tidus says you can stay with us." She panted out of breath from excitment. "As long as your good."

Tidus was talking to Wakka about Marlene. "Hey, she's a good kid ya." Wakka reasured him.

"Yeah right! How can Seymours kid be good?"

"Don't juge a book by it's cover ya. Kids ain't always like their parents."

But then Yuna walked in. "It's so sweet!" She said clasping her hands together looking out the tent flap.

"What is?" Tidus asked her walking over to where she was.

"Look. She's playing with the other children i the village. Before she was so shy she wouldn't do anything."

Wakka walked up to them both. "Maybe she can see this place as a home?"

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked him.

"Well ya, my guess is she never had a home before." He said scratching his head. "But I might be wrong ya!"

Yuna smiled at him and look outside again. "I hope she can have as much fun on this island as I did." She walked outside to see Lulu and Vidina.

"A sight I never thought I'd see." Lulu said looking at Marlene and her friends playing.

"I know. I was quite surprised myself." Yuna walked up to Lulu. "Tidus says she can stay with us! Only if she's good though."

"Tidus dosen't trust her because of what Seymour did to you." Lulu explained seeing the sadness on her face.

Yuna looked up at Lulu. "Well I doubt that she's going to force me to marry her."

"But he's afraid of what she'll become."

Marlene had been playing with her new friends for hours now and it was getting late.

"Marlene! Tea time!" Yuna called her from the tent flap.

"Coming! Bye guys see you tomorrow!" Marlene waved to them going inside.

She sat down at the table pationtly. "Tidus!" She heard Yuna call from the kitchen.

"What?" He asked her from the dinning room.

"Do you know where the carrots went?" Tidus suddenly looked guilty. "I ate 'em." He said in low voice remembering on the pilgrimage Yuna had got mad at Wakka for eating the potato's, she didn't let him eat her cooking for a whole week.

"What was that?" She called back.

But then again Yuna loved him, not like she loves Wakka.

Tidus bravely walked into the kitchen. "I ate them." He ran out of the room in fear of the look on Yuna's face.

"You ate them!" She shouted running after him. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to prepare those!" She pinned him down on the sofa.

"I was only going to have a small piece. But it tasted so good I couldn't stop myself. Please forgive me." He begged, giving her his cutest face he could. "Let me eat."

Yuna laughed and got off him. "Marlene's more mature than you are." She giggled. "Go sit at the table." She orderd laugghing as he scamperd away on his hands and knee's.

Marlene, who had seen the whole thing was on floor holding her sides laughing her head off. "What are you laughing at?" Tidus asked still crawling along the floor.

Marlene pointed at him laughing even more.

"What's going on in here?" Yuna asked walking in with a bowl of something hot and steamy. "Why are you on the floor?"

Tidus looked up at her with an apoligetic look on his face. He quickly stood upand sat at the table. "I'm not dishing up until everyone is at the table." She said looking at Marlene who was laughing to much to stand up.

Tidus jumped out of his seat and hooked her over his shoulder and sat down himself. "She has to be sitting on her seat. Dinner's getting cold." Tidus quickly put Marlene in her seat.

After dinner Yuna had told Marlene to go upstairs and have a bath. "Ok." She replied walking up the stairs.

Tidus looked amazed. "What's that look for?" Yuna asked him.

"When Auron was looking after me in Zanarkand, if I was told to have a bath I'd kick and scream until I fell asleep." He said.

Yuna slid behind him and gently masaged his back. "Gippal say's she's easily controlled. And girls are easier than boys."

Ok! I know its a weired place to leave it but I didn't wanna put to much in! review!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Yuna went upstairs after having a tickle fight with Tidus. She walked into the room that Marlene was using. Yuna laughed when she saw Marlene tangled up in her long pink nightdress. "Yuna will you help me out of this?" Marlene asked.

Yuna laughed again and pulled the nightdress down.

Marlene smiled and climbed in bed. After being tucked in and read a bed time story Yuna went downstairs. Tidus was lazily slumped on the sofa watching the sphere screen. Yuna sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"What are you watching?" she asked him.

Tidus looked at her and smiled. "I have no idea." Not long after a scream sounded in the vilage.

Wakka ran in their hut with only his trousers on. "Hey it's Lu' she's in laybour!" He panicked.

Yuna ran out to help her friend. Tidus was about to follow aswell but Yuna stopped him. "You have to stay home and look after Marlene."

Tidus walked back inside. As soon as he sat down a small girl jumped on his lap and hugged him to death. "Hey!" He shouted trying to pry her off of him.

"What's happening to aunty Lulu?" Marlene asked scared. "Is she dying?" Tidus stopped trying to get her off him when he rememberd his dad. If Tidus was ever scared then Jecht would scream at him to go to bed. He'd end up more scared than he was before.

"Na. She's not dying. She's in laybour... You do know what laybour is don't you?" Marlene shook her head. "Ok. I'll get Yuna to tell you later."

It had been five hours since Lulu had gone into laybour. Marlene had fallen asleep on the sofa after refusing to go to bed. At last Yuna came in. "How's Lulu?" Tidus asked.

"She's tired. But the baby is the most cutest thing I have ever seen." Yuna told him.

Tidus pretended to be upset. "Even cuter than me?"

Yuna laughed and sat down next to him. "Definatly cuter than you!" Yuna's eyes wandered over to Marlene who was sleeping on Tidus's lap. "Why's Marlene down here?"

"She thought that Lulu was dying and refused to go back to bed. I'll leave you to tell her where baby's come from and how their born." Tidus told her wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close.

The next day Tidus, Yuna and Marlene chose to see Wakka and Lulu. "Awww! He's sooo cute!" Marlene fussed. "What's his name?"

"I swear that Rikku's having a bad influence on her." Tidus whispered in Yuna's ear hearing her giggle.

Wakka rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it was real late last night ya! I couldn't think of a name." Lulu bent down so that Marlene could see the new member of Besaid.

"Was I once this small?" Marlene asked wondering how anything could be so small.

Lulu nodded. "We all were this small once. Yuna, Tidus, Wakka, and myself were." She explained.

"Even my dad? Cause he was really big." Marlene asked her.

Lulu stood back up. "I supose he was once."

"Marlene, how do you know that your father was tall if you've never seen him?" Yuna asked her.

Marlene smiled. "Shinra showed me a sphere of him." She looked at Yuna. "When can we go back on the airship?"

Yuna picked Marlene up. "Well, I've always wanted a quiet life with Tidus. So I'm not doing sphere hunting anymore, no one is."

"Am I ever going to see them ever again?" She asked her.

"One day."

sooo R&R people! no flames please!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

It had been at least four month's since the Gullwings had found Marlene. Everyone was getting on with their lives now; Rikku was helping Cid, Brother, and Buddy rebuild home, Paine was going with the flow and living in Bevelle, Tidus had gotten married to Yuna not long after Vidina was born, and Yuna was pregnant, Marlene was still living with the newly married couple.

Marlene was playing outside with the other children while Yuna talked to Lulu, Tidus was busy talking to Wakka sharing blitz ball tips. "Yesterday Marlene called you something very strange." Lulu told Yuna, the two talking women sitting on the temple steps.

"Yes." Yuna said nodding. "She kept on calling me mother. Tidus and I talked to her about it though. But it turned out that she thinks that I am her mother."

"Did you find out why?" Lulu asked cuddling Vidina.

"She said that parents are the ones that love, help and raise you. That's why. I could sort of agree with her."

Lulu nodded thoughtfully. "Who raised her before then?"

"Her real mother. But she died, Marlene wouldn't say how. All she said was that there was a man and lots of blood." Yuna explained watching as Marlene played with her

Friends.

Marlene saw a figure outside the gate to the village and wondered who it was. There was no one in Besaid with blue hair. She was about to walk out the gate to see who it was when she remembered that Yuna didn't like her to go off on her own.

Marlene walked over to Tidus and patiently waited for him and Wakka to stop talking.

At last they shut up. "Tidus." Marlene said pulling on his trouser leg causing him to look down. "I saw someone outside the gate with blue hair. Mo… Yuna doesn't like me to go off on my own so if you come with me I won't be on my own will I?"

When Marlene had said blue hair it made the hair on Tidus's neck stand up. "Tell me Marlene, did he have large hands too with long fingers and claws?"

Marlene nodded. "And he's right out there!" She pointed to the gate where the figure was once standing.

"I've gotta go talk to Yuna." Tidus said walking over to Yuna. "Yuna Marlene's just said that she saw a man with blue hair and large hands and fingers including claws." Tidus whispered in the lowest voice he could do with her still being able to hear him. "I'm gonna check it out."

Yuna shook her head. "It's too dangerous. What if he hurts you?"

"Yuna, he'll hurt everyone if we don't know it's him." Lulu said. "I'll ask Wakka to go with him."

"Tidus! Hurry up!" Marlene called.

Tidus got Wakka and they set off to look for this mysterious stranger who looked like Seymour. They must have searched for hours by now since it was dark, and Tidus guessed that everyone must have been getting worried. "Marlene. It's getting late we should go." Tidus told her taking her hand causing her to look up from the bushes she was looking in.

"I agree with Tidus ya. Everyone's gettin' worried now!"

"No! We have to find out who it was." Marlene insisted. "I want to know if it was him."

Tidus sighed. "Wakka, go back to the village and tell Yuna that Marlene won't go home until we find him."

"But what if you do find him?" Wakka asked. "Fine." He ran back.

Even more hours went by, now it was pitch black! "Yuna. Its cold, it's late, we have to go home." Tidus told her trying to make her go back.

"But..."

"No buts! We should have been back hours ago!" He shouted hoisting her up off the ground and carrying her home.

By the time the got back Marlene was asleep. Tidus walked into Yuna and his hut and carried Marlene up to her room. He walked into the room that he and Yuna slept in and closed the door. He was surprised to find that she was still awake. "Sorry to worry you." He apologised kissing her and taking off his shoes.

"You should be!" Yuna told him. "I thought you had both died!" She said in a louder voice.

"Yuna. Marlene's asleep. You'll wake her up." He took his sock off and saw how blistered his feet were from walking.

Yuna shook her head and picked a book up. "What you reading?" Tidus asked trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Ten million ways to have a breakdown." Yuna sarcastically told him.

Tidus smiled and stripped down to his boxers. "I thought you were reading, Five million ways of how to murder your husband?"

"It's the sequel." She told him. "But, Marlene is easily controlled, how comes she wouldn't listen to you?"

"She wanted to find out who it was. Wouldn't she recognise her own old man she saw him?"

Yuna shook her head. "She's only ever seen him in sphere's and even then it's all just a blur."

Tidus shook his head and fell asleep.

The next morning Tidus and Marlene were still asleep, after staying out until two in the morning. Yuna was down stairs making breakfast and trying to get Tidus up. "You're so lazy!" She screamed the hormones getting to her.

Tidus moaned his head under his pillow. He knew that if he didn't get up soon then it would all end in tears... but weather the tears would be his or Yuna's he didn't know. "Alright I'm up… just five more minutes."

He heard Yuna walk away. "Marlene. Time to get up." Yuna said walking into Marlene's bedroom. She saw a lump under covers and lifted them up. "Marlene." She said pulling Marlene up by the arm.

Marlene just moaned and went limp as Yuna continued to pull her out of bed. Marlene fell on the floor like a rag doll and didn't move. "Marlene!" Yuna shouted. "Fine then! I'll drag you down stairs." Yuna said dragging Marlene out of the room.

Tidus came out of their room fully dressed and laughed when he saw Yuna and Marlene. "And I thought I had it hard." Yuna just glared at him and dragged her down stairs.

Kay I no it was a weird place 2 leave it but I dunno what to put in next! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Later that day Yuna couldn't work out why Marlene was acting so different than what she had on the airship. Now Marlene just sat in her room silent holding back tears, Yuna and Tidus had tried to talk to her but they couldn't get anything out of her.

Tidus walked upstairs and put a hand on Yuna's shoulder. Yuna was sitting on the bed reading. "She's not a bad kid Yuna." He said sitting on the end of the bed. "I don't know what's wrong with her but I bet that she has a reason to act this way." Yuna looked up at him. "She doesn't look like that sort of person."

Yuna smiled and shook her head. "I know she's not that kind of person, but I just want to know why she acts the way she has for these few days. We can't get anything out of her."

"Then I'll see if I can." She watched as Tidus stood up and left the room. "Marlene." He softly called through her door. When there was no answer when he called the second time he opened the dark wooden door. When he saw Marlene his heart went out to her. She was curled up on her bed with her face in her knees sobbing. "Hey. What is it?" Tidus asked her sitting on the bed and putting his hand on her back. "No one can help if you don't tell us."

Marlene knew they wouldn't stop until she spoke up. "This is the day mommy died." She sobbed remembering the horrifying murder that had gone on in the up stairs bedroom, remembering watching her own mother being slaughtered.

"Oh. Well if you told me about it then you wouldn't feel as bad?" Tidus suggested for her sake.

Marlene nodded ready to talk. "It was night time. Mommy was tucking me in bed and was going to read me a bed time story. There was a big window down stairs, we heard it break. Mommy ran out of the room and looked down stairs. She ran back into the room and put me in the wardrobe, she told me to there until help arrived and to not make any noise. A man came upstairs, he had a knife. He kept on hitting mommy with it, she was screaming. She fell off the bed dead. The man who did it to her dragged her downstairs. It turned out she wasn't dead I could still hear her screaming. When I went down stairs there was blood every where. It was on the walls, the beds, the floor, every where." Marlene started to cry hard as she remembered the events. "I couldn't help her."

Tidus felt sick as she had explained all those events, but then imagined how she felt and would have felt. Tidus put his arms around her and tried his hardest to hug her. Tidus stood up when he heard what sounded like moaning outside the door. He walked over to the door and opened it; he was shocked to see Yuna sitting on the floor holding her large stomach. Tidus helped her of the floor supporting her back and holding her up. "It's too soon!" She screamed. Tidus looked back at the floor where Yuna was laying and saw a wet patch there.

Tidus helped Yuna back into their room and helped her on the bed. "Stay here! I'm gonna go get Lulu!" Tidus shouted running out the room and downstairs.

"Well I'm not exactly going any where am I?" Yuna screamed back.

Marlene could hear loud screaming coming from Yuna's room and wondered what was going on. The last time she had heard screams like that it had been from her mother. Not wanting to lose any one else Marlene chose to be brave this time. She got off her bed and looked through the door in Yuna's room. She heard loud foot steps and saw Tidus and Lulu running upstairs. "What's happening?" She asked Tidus who was moving her away from the door.

Tidus quickly explained it and ran into the room that Yuna was in. Yuna was in labour for seventeen hours! Marlene had gone over to Wakka and Lulu's house so that she could be with someone and not having painful memories.

Late at night Marlene was awoken by a small child's cry. She could see that it wasn't Vidina so she quickly ran back to Tidus and Yuna's home. She ran into the bedroom where Yuna looked extremely tired and so did Lulu, when she looked up though Tidus was holding a small baby in his arms wrapped up in towels. He bent down so that Marlene could see the new member of the family.

"She looks like you." Marlene said seeing that the baby had blonde hair and tanned skin."

Tidus shook his head. "It's a boy." he told her standing back up. Marlene smiled and walked over to the tired Yuna.

"Are you okay?" She asked seeing how tired she was.

Yuna nodded. "I'm more okay than I ever have been." Marlene looked up at Tidus again and saw him putting the child into Yuna's arms.

After a few hours of looking at the family every one said that it was late and time to rest. All that night Marlene thought of how nice it would be to have a little brother in the house even if they wern't related.

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

The next day when Marlene woke up she instantly ran downstairs wanting to see everyone. She saw Yuna and Tidus sitting at the table talking and drinking tea or coffee from their mugs. She looked over to a small cot in the corner were the newest member was. Climbing up on her chair she listened to the adult's conversation. "What do you think we should call him?" Yuna asked Tidus.

Tidus looked in thought for a moment. "Only one name comes to mind." He smiled. "Jecht."

Yuna looked at him and smiled. "He does look like a Jecht doesn't he? Jecht it is."

Marlene sat there in silence listening to the grown ups talk non stop. "Oh. Marlene!" Yuna said not even realising that she was up. "I'll make you something to eat." She pulled out some cereal and pored it into a plastic see through bowl. "Do you want sugar with it?" She asked putting milk on it.

"No thank you." Marlene said looking at Jecht. "Why did you call him Jecht?"

Tidus smiled. "Cause that's what my dad was called." He stood up and stretched then picked his son up.

"Oh." Yuna placed the bowl in front of her. "What was my dad's name?" She asked them both not knowing the problems that she would have if she knew her own fathers name. "No one ever told me."

Yuna and Tidus looked down at the table as if wondering what to say. "We'll tell you when you're older." Yuna said taking Jecht from Tidus. "Eat up now. You a long day ahead of you."

Marlene looked up at them in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Tidus. You did tell her that she's going back to Djose for a few days didn't you?" Tidus looked guilty. Yuna sighed; sometimes Tidus could be so clueless. "You… have to go and stay with Gippal in Djose for a few days, Rikku's there too-"

"You don't want me any more, do you?" Marlene interrupted.

"No! It's not that we don't want you any more it's just that… well, a lot has happened and I can't give you the attention that you need until things just settle down a bit." Yuna explained.

Marlene nodded sadly and walked upstairs not hungry any more. A few hours went by and Marlene sat on her bed sad. She saw her bedroom door open and Yuna walk in. "I thought you could use some help packing?" Marlene nodded and got a suitcase out from under her bed. "Lets see. You're going to need, a tooth brush, tooth paste…" Yuna said getting everything that was needed and throwing it in the case.

At about five o'clock in the afternoon Tidus, Yuna, and Marlene were sitting at the gate of Besaid waiting for the airship to come. "Here they are!" Yuna shouted watching the airship land by them.

"Be good." Yuna said hugging Marlene who wanted to cry.

Tidus hugged her next. "Do as they tell ya'." Marlene nodded and climbed aboard.

"Bye!" She watched the ramp go up as the airship lifted off the ground.

Marlene turned around and saw Rikku bouncing over to her. "Rikku!" She ran into her arms just wanting to feel loved.

"Marlene! I've missed you! There's a surprise for you back at Djose!" Rikku stood up with her and carried her over to the bridge.

After a long time they were in Djose. And for some reason Marlene had never felt sadder in her whole life, even her mothers death didn't make her feel this bad.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

They arrived in Djose about two hours later and were greeted by Gippal who was holding a small monkey. Rikku walked off the airship and onto land followed by Marlene. Gippal opened his mouth to speak but Rikku put her hand over his mouth. "Let me tell her!" He nodded and handed the small furry animal over to her. "We want you to have this little guy! Remember to feed him, clean up after him and give him loads of attention!"

Marlene smiled and took the monkey from Rikku. "He's so cute!" She fused. "Do I get to name him?"

"Yup! Yup!" Rikku said walking back into the temple as it began to rain. "Any thing you want!"

Marlene walked in with Rikku and Gippal thinking of what to call the monkey. "Sabrina! That's what mommy was called."

Rikku smiled and took Marlene into the small room that she would be staying in. But sitting in that room made her miss Yuna even more. She remembered hat when they were on the airship and she had to go and say here to get away from Brother Yuna had come here and told her that she could come back. Marlene kept on hoping that would happen now, but deep in her heart she knew it wouldn't.

Rikku helped her unpack and was talking too much to notice her silence. "Ain't you gonna say anything?" Rikku asked sitting on the bed next to Marlene. "What's wrong?" Rikku asked surprised when Marlene started crying. "What ever it is you can tell me."

Marlene didn't say anything but kept on crying, in the end she fell asleep. Rikku lifted Marlene off of her and put her under the covers. "What was wrong with her?" Gippal asked.

"I don't know? Hey do you think she misses Yunie?" Rikku grabbed a warm drink and started drinking it to warm herself up. "I mean… It wasn't nice of her to just dump Marlene when they've been as thick as glue. They were fine until Tidus came back."

"Before Yuna had no one to be especially attached to, so she found Marlene and enjoyed what she had missed. But then Tidus comes back, marries her and they have a kid, no room for Marlene left."

"You know you make sense for once? But what Yunie did was mean!" She walked over to a comsphere and connected it to Besaid.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna call her and tell her that she's being selfish! And she should take Marlene back as soon as possible!" Hiding behind a machina was Marlene; she had heard that last part and wondered why no one wanted her.

She walked back to her room and picked up the baby monkey and snuck outside, not making a single noise until she was out of sight of the temple.

There as no one on the mushroom rock road, most likely because it was night. Marlene saw two cross roads and chose to take the one to the Moon flow.

Marlene walked all across the Moon flow and smiled at the beauty of the lake as the pyreflies danced over it like faeries. She continued her journey and walked through Guado Salam. For some reason Yuna had always told her not to go through there. Marlene stopped dead in her tracks as she remembered that she wasn't allowed in for her own safety. But then again Yuna wasn't with her now. If she cared about her then she would be with her now. Disobeying Yuna's orders to never go into the small village she quickly walked through and found herself on the Thunder Plaines.

She had to outrun fiends a few times getting cuts and bruises and feeling tired. Soon she was in Macalania. Marlene saw a figure coming towards her; he looked like the person she had seen in Besaid. As he got closer she noticed that it was!

She sat down against a tree trunk and saw him come closer until he was in full view. He bent down to look at her and she could feel herself being picked up by him and then carried off, and fell asleep tired from the long travel.

She woke up wrapped up in a warm blanket next to a fire. Looking around she noticed that she was in a cave. It was dark inside and damp, outside there was a snowstorm. Looking around a bit more she noticed the same figure cooking something that smelled good.

"Where am I?" She asked. The man turned around, he had dark blue hair, white skin, and funny coloured eyes.

"Ah. I didn't realise that you were awake." His high pitched voice spoke. "You are at Mount Gagazet."

Marlene nodded and sat up. "I'm Marlene. What's your name?"

He smiled. "I am Seymour Guado, I know your name." Marlene looked at him confused.

"I know where I've seen you from now! The sphere! Shinra and Yuna showed me a sphere of you! They said that you were my…" Her voice got smaller. "Are you my dad?" She asked him.

Seymour nodded and handed her a piece of food that he was cooking. "Here. You've travelled a long way; my guess is that you are hungry."

Marlene nodded and eat the piece of meat he handed her smiling as it went into her stomach. "Thank you." She snuggled back under the covers feeling cold as the fire died down.

Seymour moved closer to her trying warm her up. "Warmer?" He asked feeling tired himself. Marlene nodded and closed her eyes not realising that the man she was with now was pure evil.

90909090900

OKAY! I finally got to the point where things will start to make a bit of sense! REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Rikku was panicking. She had looked all over the place for Marlene and couldn't find her. All she could find was the monkey they had given her. "Gippal! Did you find her? I can't find her anywhere?"

"Nope. I'm startin' to think she flew the coupe." Gippal said coming out from the trials. "You call Tidus and Yuna, I'm gonna see if anyone saw her."

Rikku nodded and ran to the comsphere. Tidus and Yuna were there in seconds.

Meanwhile on Gagazet the storm had only gotten worse. Marlene was cuddled up to Seymour trying to keep warm; her thin nightdress didn't offer much protection from the cold. The fire was burning hot and yet she was still cold.

Marlene was suffering from phenomena and Seymour knew it. She had a very bad fever and couldn't stop coughing; she had complained about a pain in her chest a few times and was finding it hard to breathe, she was also dehydrated which wasn't good in this weather.

Seymour knew a few water spells but there wasn't even a cup to put water in. If Marlene died then all his plans would be ruined.

He looked around for a while and then saw an empty rock pool. Looking down at Marlene he noticed that she had a white moogle doll. Standing up he walked over to the rock pool he used a water spell, and then he took Marlene's moogle and put in in the water until it was soaking wet.

Seymour walked back over to her and put her head in his lap. He told her to suck from the moogle; she looked a bit confused at first but did as he asked her. Marlene's face looked pained as the water flowed down her small neck.

When she had stopped drinking she clutched her frost bitten fingers to her chest in pain. She started to cough and gasp for air causing Seymour to look down at her.

"_It…hurts."_ Marlene whimpered her fingers starting to almost tear holes through the light pink material. _"I can't breathe…" _Now she was starting to panic.

Seymour used a small scan spell on her and saw that both her lungs were filled with water. He used a sleep spell to calm her down and then started to operate on her.

Back at Djose Tidus and Yuna had just arrived and were BOTH worried, if possible more than anybody else. "Have you found anything out?" Yuna asked running over to Rikku and Gippal.

"No. We have people searching the whole mushroom rock road now." Rikku said still very angry with her cousin for just dumping Marlene off, and angry with Tidus for letting her.

"We think that she might have gone back to Besaid… to get back to you guys. We've got people searching over by Guado Salam just in case she might have gone the other way." Gippal told them just as angry. "Paine's searching Macalania. She'll call us if she finds anything." He walked away.

Rikku frowned at both of them and ran outside to see if she'd come back. Then again maybe this is how Marlene felt? Just wanting Yuna to run through those doors and say that everything is alright? Rikku soon found herself burning with anger and starting to hate Yuna for what she had done.

Rikku knew that she'd do something she'd regret if she didn't get away from the Temple. So she ran off and joined the search.

Yuna was sitting by the comsphere waiting for Paine to call and say that she had found her. "Paine! Have you found anything?" She asked watching Paine's image come onto the screen.

"_I found this."_ She held out a light floaty piece of pink material. "_It look's like the material Rikku used to make Marlene's dress. I think she headed this way."_ Paine said not even she was feeling that pleased with Yuna or Tidus.

"Okay I'll go and tell Gippal to send everyone to Macalania." Yuna said.

"_Before you do any of that I suggest that you stay out of Rikku's way. She didn't sound very pleased with you."_

Yuna watched as the comsphere was turned off and sighed. "Gippal! Paine said that she thinks Marlene was in Macalania."

Gippal nodded and told them to set out a third search party.

At Gagazet Marlene was waking up. Her chest still hurt but not as much as before. She was wrapped up tightly in blankets with her head on Seymour's lap. Seymour was stroking her hair. "_Daddy?" _Marlene asked her vision blurry.

Seymour looked down at her and smiled. "Are you hungry?" Marlene nodded. "It's cooking." Marlene smiled and closed her eyes. Maybe someone did love her?

09887655432

REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

The next day the storm had died down but not enough to be able to travel. Seymour had his nice warm robes to keep him warm, but Marlene only had a light nightdress on leaving her frozen and cold.

Seymour tried his best to keep her warm. She thought it was because he loved her but it would only ruin Seymour's plans if she died. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulder drawing her close to him, his other hand on the back of her neck so that her face was in him.

Marlene was shivering uncontrollably; it almost looked like she was having a fit. Her lips were bluish and her face was whiter than snow. She was so cold that it almost hurt. "_Mommy…" _ Seymour heard her sob. He knew that she missed her, but there was nothing that he could do about that, and bringing people back from the Farplane was not part of his plan. Marlene was simply the bait.

In Djose everyone was getting more and more worried by the minute. Everyone had joined the search except for Yuna, Rikku, and a few other Al bhed. Rikku ran over to the comsphere when it went off. "Paine! Did you find anything?"

Paine shook her head. "_I just wanted to say that… we don't think that Marlene might be alive. Either that or she's injured. But if she is alright… then we have no idea of where she is."_ Rikku's eyes filled with tears. Paine looked like she was crying too.

The comsphere turned off and Rikku was over come with anger. Yuna had heard it all and was crying herself. "It's all you're fault." She whispered causing Yuna to look at her. "If you hadn't been so selfish then Marlene would be safe in Besaid." Rikku looked up angrily. "It's all… because… of you!" Rikku lunged hers fists at Yuna managing to hit her. "If you hadn't just dumped her off here then she'd be okay!" She punched Yuna in the jaw. "You're the reason she ran away! Before you found Tidus and had Jecht you guys were as thick as glue!" She screamed swinging her fist and hitting Yuna in her nose. "She saw you as her mother! She's already lost one parent and now you make her feel like she lost another one!" Rikku stopped beating her cousin. "All she ever wanted was to feel… loved." Rikku ran out the temple crying. She ran out leaving Yuna to weep on her own.

Everyone wondered what was wrong with Rikku as she ran past them. "Rikku!" Gippal shouted running after her.

Tidus ran inside and saw Yuna lying on the floor bleeding and crying as well. "Yuna! What happened?"

"Rikku…" Tidus frowned. Why would Rikku do this? Why would she want too? He'd get his answers soon enough.

SHORT I NO BUT IT'S LATE AND IM TIRED AND HUNGRY! REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

The next day the storm had died down enough for Seymour and Marlene to walk through it. The snow came up to Marlene's waist so Seymour had to carry her.

Marlene was hungry, she hadn't had a proper meal in ages, and she was also tired and exhausted from shaking and coughing. "Can w-we s-s-stop at an inn? P-p-please?" Marlene asked him lifting her freezing cold pale face from his chest. Seymour shook his head.

"I'm afraid not." Marlene put her head back on him. "There could be a lot of trouble if we run into someone." She accepted his excuse and started to fall asleep. "Keep your eyes open!" He shouted his voice suddenly deep instead of high pitched. But he was too late, she had already fallen asleep. He tried shaking her quivering shoulders to wake her up but she was too tired.

At last he reached his destination. The place where Yuna and her other guardians beat him when he had wiped out half the ronso tribe. "Here we are." Seymour heard a voice behind him. "Right on time, Kimarhi ronso." Seymour smiled and turned around.

Kimarhi frowned when he saw Marlene in Seymour's arms. He had never met her but could recognise her by her description. "Let the child go." Seymour just smiled and shook his head.

Kimarhi started to charge at him but Seymour instantly held Marlene over the edge of the cliff. "One more step… and she goes over the edge." The big blue cat stopped dead in his tracks. Seymour evilly smiled again. "That's better."

Marlene started to wake up. She gasped when she saw that Seymour was holding her in the air above a cliff! Being scared she started to struggle and fell out of Seymour's arms and down the large height.

Kimarhi jumped down after her and dug his large spear into the mountain causing him to slide down. When he got to the bottom though he couldn't find her anywhere. He must've searched for at least three hours before he did find her.

He picked her up and saw just how sick she looked. Walking over to a comsphere that was laying on the ground he called Yuna. "Yuna. Kimarhi found Marlene." He said watching as her image appeared on the screen.

"_You found her? Thank you! I'll get the airship over there right now!"_

Kimarhi shook his head. "No. Kimarhi walk there. Child not look well." Yuna nodded and turned off the sphere.

Yuna ran over to Tidus and told him what Kimarhi had said and that he had found her. They called everyone back from the search and told them. Kimarhi arrived about twenty-four hours later.

Yuna gasped when she saw the state that Marlene was in. "Marlene!" She shouted running over to the pale girl. Marlene saw her and looked away.

She was taken into a room and put on a soft mattress where she slept.

Kat another short chappy I no! but im suffering from tiredness and I go on vacation in two weeks!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had been three days since Kimarhi had brought Marlene back to Djose. After she had a full examination they found that she had broken almost all of her ribs from the fall including other injuries.

Marlene wouldn't look, talk, nor have any communication with Yuna no matter what Yuna tried. She'd just hurt Marlene to much.

Marlene had asked Rikku one night why she couldn't be with her father. Rikku didn't know how to explain it. After having a small chat about the things that Seymour did Marlene accused her of lying to her. Rikku was shocked; this wasn't like Marlene at all.

At nights Yuna stayed with Marlene to make sure that nothing went wrong. Sometimes though, Marlene would wake up calling for her mom or dad, crying, throwing up, or in much pain.

Yuna would try her hardest to try and comfort her but sometimes found that she was only making matters worse. She knew that Marlene didn't like her for what she had done to her. Just dumped her off when she was just getting used to having a family and friends. Now Yuna could only question herself as to why she had tried to take that all away from her.

Marlene woke up screaming her parent's names and begging them to come back to her. Yuna tried her hardest to calm her down but all she got was Marlene trying to push her away.

In the end it got too much, Marlene would just hurt herself this way. Grabbing a needle and vile of medicine from the bedside table she quickly inserted it into Marlene's arm.

Marlene started to feel tired and weaker then before. She soon fell asleep, back into her nightmares. Yuna sighed; this wasn't the first time it had happened Marlene would wake up screaming at least five times in one night at the minimum.

Putting the tools back down Yuna sat on Marlene's bed and looked at her. She moved a hand to stroke Marlene's bruised face. Marlene winced when she did causing Yuna to stroke her hair instead. "What have I done to you?" She questioned herself. "I wish you could forgive me." She saw Marlene stir again as another nightmare came into her head to torment her.

Kay this chapter was just explaining wot marlene goes through and how much she hates yuna and is ill.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Marlene was lying down on her bed while Rikku was reading her a story of Spira's fairytales. Marlene was listening but was just staring off into space images of her parents flashing in front of her eyes. There was someone else to but they were gone in the blink of an eye. "…The end." Rikku said as the story came to a stop. "Would you like to see Paine? She's here too. She arrived last night, when you were asleep."

"I don't mind." Marlene replied no emotion but sadness in her voice.

Rikku sighed and stood. Marlene watched as she walked out the room and Paine walked in. "Hi." Paine said sitting on the end of her bed. "What are you doing?" She asked trying to start a conversation.

"Thinking." She simply replied.

"About what?"

"Daddy, mommy, you, Rikku, and Yuna." She told her looking at her.

Paine smiled at her. "Why?"

"Mommy loved me, Rikku loves me, Daddy loves me, you love me, but no one else does…" She told her looking down tears glistening in her eyes threatening too spill over.

Paine quickly wrapped her arms around her. "We all love you. I admit what Yuna did was wrong and we're all angry at her for it. But your father, Seymour wants to use you in some way. And he'll use you to do terrible things." Paine told her.

"That's what Rikku said." Marlene started sniffing. "Why doesn't anyone want me?" She cried sobbing. "Yuna and Tidus sent me away on the day after my mommy died last year. Why can't someone stay?" She cried even more. "The only reason that everyone is being nice to me is because they feel guilty…"

"That's not why Marlene. Yuna might have acted this way because she's just given birth."

"Then I'm never going to have children." Marlene said.

"Why?" Paine asked her wiping her tears.

"So I won't forget other people."

Paine stood up and walked out the room. "Where's Yuna?" She asked Rikku dangerously.

"She's outside with Tidus." Rikku told her watching Paine storm outside.

Paine caught sight of Yuna sitting in Tidus's arms crying. "Yuna!" She called over to her. Yuna looked up at her with red puffy eyes. "Tidus, leave us alone for a minute please." Tidus nodded and left. "Yuna. Do you know what you're putting that girl through?"

"It's not my fault that she refuses to talk to me." Yuna said wiping her tears off her cheeks her voice still teary. "If I go anywhere near her, anything that I do…"

"This isn't about you Yuna!" Paine screamed at her. "That girl in there hasn't got anyone in the world. All that keeps her going is the thought of her mother. And even that's fading!" Yuna jumped at the tone in her voice. "As much as anyone says that they love Marlene she feels that no one does! Because no one brings it out into words or actions! No one except her mother and her father as much as you like to admit that he's just using her which I'm not saying he isn't, but they showed her love! Even you did at one time. And you loved her right up until you realised that Tidus, Jecht, and you would be the perfect fantasy family. And the only problem left in your way was Marlene and her needs for love… Maybe if you stopped feeling sorry for yourself and listened to what she's trying to say then you'd know! Most of it she might say in her sleep, but you just drug her!" Paine stopped her shouting when she heard Rikku calling her from inside about Marlene.

When Paine got inside Marlene was being held by Gippal while she cried. "What is it?" Paine asked her.

"Marlene heard everything that was being said. She keeps on crying for her mom." Rikku told her looking at Marlene. "She says that she wants to disappear and die, but also…" She lent closer so that she was whispering in Paine's ear. "That she hates Yunie."

Yuna went over to Marlene and knelt down in front of her. "_What have I done" _She asked herself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wot do ya'll think! Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

That night Marlene woke up with a bad fever, Rikku was there trying to bring it down. She wasn't succeeding. "Please don't hate Yuna." Rikku begged her. "Hate is a powerful and dangerous thing." Marlene just stared into space. "I'll go get Paine in here now." Rikku stood up and walked out the room, leaving Marlene to herself. "Paine. Your better at this sort of stuff than I am. Can you go see Marlene?"

Paine looked at her. "Sure." Paine walked into the room where Marlene was and tried talking to her. "Tidus and Yuna have gone back to Besaid." She sighed. "Once you get better you can go back there if you want. If not then you can either stay here with Rikku, or come back to Bevelle with me. It's your choice."

To her surprise Marlene answered her question! But it wasn't the answer that she was hoping for. "I don't know where I want to anymore. Everyone keeps making me go to other places; I just want something to stay the same."

"Why do you hate Yuna?"

Marlene looked away. "She doesn't want me. So I don't want her. Everyone says that daddy is bad but Yuna's worse. Daddy helped me Yuna did help me but now she doesn't even love me. No one does."

"Yes we do, but we can't give you your mother back." Paine said looking at the bruises on her arms. "Tidus said that you told him about your mom's death. He felt sad about it." Marlene didn't say anything so Paine chose to change the subject. "Would you like a story?" She asked her. Marlene nodded and grabbed her new moogle doll that Lulu had made for her and sent down after she heard that her other one had been destroyed.

Half way through the story Marlene fell asleep. She was awoken about an hour later by the comsphere in her room going off. No one else was with her to answer it so she chose to answer it herself. She tried her hardest to sit up and turn on the button that let the image come on. "Hello?" She weakly said watching an image start to materialise.

"_Marlene? Is that you?" _Lulu's voice asked her.

"Yes."

"_Are you feeling any better?"_

"No."

"_Can I speak to Paine please?"_

Marlene nodded and got her. "What is it Lulu?"

"_Wakka and I have been talking and… if Marlene wants to then she can come over here tomorrow and stay with us."_

Marlene nodded and hugged her doll tighter. "I'd like that."

So the next morning Marlene was put on the airship and carried back to Besaid.

I no I leave it at strange places but my computers playing up again!


End file.
